Ecstasy
by Xxlavenderlife
Summary: My Version of the lovely life of Lena and Stef
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own fosters nor the characters.**

Lena sighed through the papers of an enclosed note from the goverment. Apparently the school owes hundred grand to the govenment and if they don't come up with the money soon they'll shut down the school for good. " Could they give us more time" Lena said exhausted by the stress that was to head on her.

**~ Ecstasy~**

Stef was sitting in her office with both of her feet on top of the desk in a police way, skimming through the newspapers she stopped when saw the latest news " **ShineTown owes money to the government, maybe foresclosed for good" **She had heard of the school but didn't know much of it. She took one last look of the newspaper and it showed a picture of a young women with light caramel skin, curly hair wrapped in a sleek bun . She was dressed in a blue dress suit that fitted her petite body , maded her curves sticked out, her breasts were covered but pushed in a sexy way that made stef automatically hard. " **Not this shit again" Stef groaned, in pain and pleasure. **It's been a whole year without a great fucking. Stef remember the last girl that was in her bed , she was good but not enough to drive stef crazy and bonkers. Stef could imagine this beautiful , sexy women in the picture in **her bed. **Stef didn't know what it was but this women just made her even crazier. She looked even closer to the name **Lena Adams.**

**~Ecstasy~**

Lena was at home watching friends , drinking a glass of lemonade while she felt her phone virbrate against her skin. She looked at the phone screen and it was texted from staff member Ana.

**Ana: Hello lena, tomorrow morning we're having a meeting with the government. Be there at 9! **Lena read the message slowly, wondering what the government wanted now

**Lena: Arlight, see you tomorrow Ana. **Lena threwed the phone back on the table and enjoyed the rest of her night home alone.

•••

**Authors note : Hey guys how did you enjoyed the chapter? Give me a review postive critisim allowed or constructive criticism **


	2. Chapter 2

**ERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Lena shot up and slammed her hand hard on the alarm clock, subsequently shutting the ringing sound completely off, looked around the dark colored room towards the alarm clock it readed **8:00 AM. **_"Shit"_she thought and quickly pushed off the laverder covers and sprint towards the bathroom to the shower.

... **45 Minutes later**

Lena was walking to the meeting room quickly but quietly, trying not to draw herself atttention from other people. _**"Just relax , lena" lena thought to herself.** _As she went inside the small yellow and black office , instead of seeing the government , she saw a older women with golden skin, blonde hair tightly wrapped in a sloppy bun, she was wearing a blue police officer uniform with a badge on her right side of her chest , with different types of holstes by her hip carry guns. Stef also saw her small of noticeable breasts and muscles. **_" Stop lena focus on your job" lena mind screamed at her._**

Ana broke her thoughts when she came towards lena with a happy face and smile. " Glad you made it lena, let me introduc-" Before Ana could even finish the word out, Lena pulled her by the arm towards the corner "What the hell, ana you said a meeting with the government not the state police!" Lena exclaimed in a hushed voice. " Oh hush, you need a good damn hook up anyways" Ana said, completely ignoring lena's answer. Lena felt her eyes roll, Ana would talk about how Lena was a workaholic and never had _fu__n**." **_**Excuse me ladies" **That voice said, behind them. The voice made Ana and Lena turn around to the see same blonde police officer that was by the water fountain. **" Where is your nearest restroom?" **The police officer simply asked,feeling the urge to take a piss. " Um straight down , turn to the left" Lena spoke up,desperately trying not to consume a coversation with this woman. Stef told her thank you and left.

**~ Ecstasy~**

_2 hours before_

Stef woke up bright and early to the bright sun shining her face, as she was about to get up out of bed , her phone rang.

Stef: Hello?

Unknown: Hello, I'm Ana one of the staff members of Shinetown high school, I sorta told the principal there was a meeting with the government, but I intitally meant a hookup for her since she hasn't had any fun for three years, so I-

Stef: WHAT THE FUCK DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU!? A PORNSTAR ?! WHO THE FUCK CALLS SOMEONE AT 6AM?! I don't even know you, plus my job is a police officer not a stripper!

Ana: But-

Stef: NO GOD DAMN BUTS, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND DON'T EVER CALL AGAIN!

Stef hanged up on her before she could even plead a word from her mouth, she couldn't believe the girl had the audacity to call her and asked for a "_Favor"_ A complete stranger asked her to do a " _Favor" _

**An hour later**

Stef called the same unknown girl back.

**_"What time?"_**


	3. Chapter 3

After Stef's footsteps were no longer near Lena's eardrum or sight ,Lena took the time to glare at Ana for embrassing her. Ana looked at her with a set of her own eyes rolling. " Lena , look I'm sorry for lying to you I'm really am , I just want you to be happy and have fun and don't worry about work all of the time" Ana said out of all honestly ,looking very sincere at Lena. Lena sighed out in frustration, she hated how her best frend and employee was right. It was like ever since she was given the postion to become principal she put and dreaded all of her free time and now life as the principal of ShineTown she sort of- well she entirely closed off herself off of _fun._ As lena was.going to speak , she heard the returning footsteps of the _sexy, beautiful _police officer that she encounter eariler that day. **_Quit it, Lena you haven't even know the women yet you're thinking naughty thoughts about her_** , The right side of hwr mind figatively speaks while the left side is disagreeing with the opposite buddy, **_Go for it, come on give in , it's been like 3 years since you had the banana in the kitty cat, and besides you only live once" _**Lena abruptly placing hands on both sides of her head feeling the screeching pain from her head **"****Stop It!!" **Lena cried out in pain

**..._ To Be Continue_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously from Ecstasy _

Ana: " _I just want you to be happy and not work all of the time"_

...

**_"Stop It!" _**_Lena cried out abruptly placing poth of hands on each side of head, unable to stand the screeching pain in her head_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**"Ma'am, Are you arlight?"**A deep but feminine voice broke Lena out of her trance and she looked up to see the same blonde police officer who her friend unfortunately set her up with kneeling down at her with one of her hand resting softly on lena's shoulder. "Um-U-y-es" Lena stuttered awkwardly or better yet nervously while staring deep into blonde police officer pretty blue eyes. **_"I could lost in those eyes of yours" _**Lena thought to herself only to hear a nice ,chuckle in front of her. Embarrassed, Lena dropped her head down to hide her flushed cheeks from exploring red as a tomato , " Did I say that out aloud?" She asked quietly but enough so Stef can hear. Suddenly , she felt two fingers bring her head up by the chin and seeing the blonde women staring in her eyes ,smiling warmly and soft at her. " **There is nothing to be embrassed or sorry about, thank you for the complient cutie" **Stef said with wink towards lena. Lena blushed again amd giggle softly at the nickname

...** To Be Continue!**

**Review, Inbox, Enjoy!**


	5. , Chapter 5

_Previously from Ec_sta_s_y

Lena: **_I could get lost in those eyes of yours_**

**_Stef: Hey, there is nothin_****_g to be embrassed about, thank you for ypur complient cutie_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stef couldn't help but smile brightly at the short brunette that was curled in seated up postion. She quietly thought lena's blush and giggle was adorable. She was broke out of her thoughts when lena replied with a **_" _**Thanks with the complient, but I'm not cute or beautiful" . Stef frowned at the women in front of her. She couldn't believe that lena thought she wasn't cute, she wondered if lena felt that way for awhile. "** Hey don't say that, you are cute and extremely beautiful" Stef said with being sincere and passion towards lena.**

**_To be continue!_**

**_Review, Share, Enjoy!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously from Escasty_

_Lena: **Thanks for the complient, but I'm not cute or beautiful**_

_Stef:_ Hey, don't say that you're cute and extremely beautiful

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena sighed looking at stef with honestly and hope. She couldn't believe what came out of her mouth to the point she said " **_I'm so sorry, I didn't think when i said that, i should be leavin-"_** She gotten cut off with a pair of soft but moist lips against her mouth,causing her to moan and to returned the favor back to Stef. Lena started to reach over and straddle Stef's lap and started to attacked her with evenly French kisses. Stef soon moaned feeling Lena's wet but warm tongue down hers, suddenly making her hard. Lena gasped looking into Stef's eyes , feeling Stef's shockingly hard on. " You have a-" " Yes, I have a dick" Stef suddenly cut her off already knew the question. Lena was going to answer back but another voice broke the silence, **"Welp I see you two found each other company quite finely"**

**•••**

**To be continued **


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously From Ecstasy_

" **_I'm so sorry, I didn't think when i said that, i should be leavin-"_** She gotten cut off with a pair of soft but moist lips against her mouth,causing her to moan and to returned the favor back to Stef. Lena started to reach over and straddle Stef's lap and started to attacked her with evenly French kisses. Stef soon moaned feeling Lena's wet but warm tongue down hers, suddenly making her hard. Lena gasped looking into Stef's eyes , feeling Stef's shockingly hard on. " You have a-" " Yes, I have a dick" Stef suddenly cut her off already knew the question. Lena was going to answer back but another voice broke the silence, **"Welp I see you two found each other company quite finely"**

* * *

Lena and Stef turned around to the voice to see Ana standing two feet away from where they were sitting smirking at them. They quickly gotten off each other and both check their clothes weren't dirty and wrinkled. They shared a small glance at each other before bringing their eyes right back to Ana. " Hey Ana, what are you doing here? Did school started already?" Lena started to panic right in front of Ana's eyes. Ana shooked her head and grin a little, " No, but we have to freshen up since it will be starting in another 30 minutes" Ana replied, amused at Lena's panic look. " Oh well okay, I guess I see later?" She brought her attention to the Stef. " Yeah, you will later " Stef said. Suddenly the two women went left and never saw each other again that day...

**To be continued**


	8. Author's Note

**Hello guys, I'm running out of ideas for this story, I don't know if i should continue this or not**


	9. Chapter8

Lena rolled her eyes at Ana. She was still awestruck at what Her and Stef shared earlier that day and even embarrassed when Ana caught them together. Suddenly a hand was waving up and down her face " Hello earth to Lena " Ana said waving her hand up and down at Lena's face. " Oh sorry I was just- thinking of that sexy policer officer stef" Ana cut her off smirking in delight of the blush her co-worker and best friend achieved from the police officer. Lena blushed in an embarrassment and tried to make up an excuse . " I-I was not thinking about _Stef ... Lena stuttered out and pausing before finishing her sentence" I was thinking about getting back to work"_


End file.
